monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Boy Lordi
Baby Boy Lordi is a demon child, born from humans, and raised by Mr. Lordi and hius group. Despite being chronologically young, he still attends Monster High as a junior. Personality Boy is rough, tough, and fast tempered. He more often than not will resort to physical confrontation before talking about problems. He has a quick temper and knows how to keep a grudge. Underneath that though, he has the soul of a poet and would love nothing more than to spend his days working on his music; the fact that he works in hard core rock doesn't make it any less poetic though. Physical Appearance Boy is well above the average height for his peer group, which is only added to thanks to platform shoes. His skin is molted in shades of fleshy pink and red, in a nearly sickening pattern. He has a mohawk of black and white hair that ends in a tint ponytail as well as a goatee, and multiple sets of silver horn jutting from his head and face; he also has multiple red marking on his face. He has red, demonic slitted eyes, and sharpened fangs. He has hooked pointed ears, and black claws on his fingers. His ears are pierced as well. Classical Monster The musical group Lordi is a monster metal/rock band from Finland. They have put out a total of 5 albums, 2 compolation albums, 2 movies, and a comic book series. Each memeber of the band has a monster charater and backstory unique to themselves, and are all inter connected through various form of time manipulation, usually caused by Mr. Lordi himself. Boy himself is just an average demon, based upon the baby on the CD cover of their album Babez for Braekfest, as well as the first audio track's storyline. Reltationships Family Boy was taken from his birth parents right after birth and raised by Mr. Lordi and his group in a communal atmosphere. He wasn't given a name, so he was just "the baby boy" and by coming to Monster High, he adopted Mr. Lordi's surname to identify himself with his family. He cares for his whole family as best as he can, most prodomiantely Enary and Okami who had the largest parts in raising him. Friends Boy considers himself friends with Shangri La and Hexi Decimal. Romance Boy is currently dating Penny Hecta. The two get along very well due to their similar upbringings and love of piercings and music, however her vegan ways does annoy him from time to time. He's also known to get jealous if guys hit on her. Clothing Basic Boy wears a black leather vest, studded with silver studs over a torn up black "band T-shirt" baring a red pentacle on it. He has black leather pants held up with a silver belt and a black leather belt with a silver skull buckle, as well as platformed knee-high dark boots with straps and spikes on them. He has a studded arm band on his right upper arm, a finger less, spiked black glove on his right hand, a spiked braclet on his left wrist, as well as a matching choker collar. He also has a silver stud in his left ear, and a silver ring on his left pointer finger. Dawn of the Dance He has a shreaded black tuxedo with spiked shoulder pads, with a sleevless red dress shirt and white tie underneath it. He has spiked leather bracelets, and spiked platform boots. His hair is also slicked back. Trivia *It's assumed Boy attends the Day Class shift at Monster High *Boy is the only Lordi-inspired MH OC in the Monster High fandom *Boy's "gender bender" name is Baby Girl Lordi *Boy was KPenDragon's first male OC *There is no MH doll custom of Boy, but there is a MLP NBC custom of his character *Boy is an inactive OC Category:Original Characters Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Demon Category:Males